


fists together

by pinkeuline



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Motorcycle Rides, but is this really considered as fluff, dorm jihoon most probably, fak woojin in a leather jacket tho, fast burn, i hope i wont gain antis for this anymore, jihoon being a bij, okay finally a fluff, them being whipped with each other, woojin in a mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuline/pseuds/pinkeuline
Summary: Jihoon had been warned to never have an eye contact with the guy who wears a leather jacket and rides the motorcycle, so he didn't — he rides his motorcycle instead."Damn it, hold on my waist tight!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope junglers™ won't slander me anymore after this fic

_**"they said he was dangerous** _

_**but they didn't know,** _

_**I love thrill the most"** _

* * *

 

 

Jihoon walks quietly while observing the people around him, checking if he had followed the dress code correctly. He’s just wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath a really oversized plaid polo that he got from his Daniel hyung. He guessed that it’s not the right set of clothes since everyone who looks at his direction eye him from head to toe. Jihoon mentally made a note to avoid rolling his eyes because someone might pick a fight with him and it’s the last thing he wants to happen for this year.

The brunette adjusted his thick ass glasses that don’t even have the prescription lenses. There is a thing called disguise and this is what came to Jihoon’s mind when his Daniel hyung said that they need to move out from _Cheonan_ to go back here to _Seoul_. He was hesitant to come along but eventually agreed upon his cousin’s decision since there’s no way he can live alone.

Morning classes are seriously the worst, most especially when it is Calculus that he needs to attend to. Jihoon will not hate the subject if he’s only gifted to solve equations as fast as his Daniel hyung can come to their dining table. Solving isn’t really in his vocabulary.

“Is someone sitting here?” A deep voice suddenly spoke while Jihoon was calmly playing in his phone. He slightly jumped out of his seat and glared at the intruder of his own world. But his eyes eventually soften when he realized that he shouldn’t be scaring people right now.

“It isn’t occupied yet,” he sweetly responded as if he didn’t wish to choke this certain guy beside him several seconds ago.

Jihoon went back to his phone and played The Musician again since he has a bet with his cousin. They consider themselves as gamers and every kind of game is worth bonding over. As an expert gamer, Jihoon wished that the stranger didn’t poke him because he failed to click the notes again. This time, he smiled sharply like a psychopath planning a murder.

“You seem to be new here,” he commented while holding his chin, “I am Lai Guanlin, by the way.”

Jihoon took a personality test and he received a one-hundred percent mark for being an introvert; he isn’t the type who’ll talk to someone he’s not interested in. So he had decided to call every stranger in his life as an intruder since they are invading his personal space.

“I actually am, Park Jihoon is the name.”

With a fake smile and a firm handshake, Jihoon gained a friend like that, if he would consider this foreign intruder (he guessed by his name) as a friend.

 

Class had finished after such a nerve wracking listening of terms he doesn’t want to think about. Jihoon quickly fixed his things, and fix means throwing all of it in his bag without checking their form. He exited the room and the foreign intruder jumped in front of him. The poor guy mentally made a note (again) to wear a sign that has: “do not come at me weirdly, I am weirder”. But that would make him look more bizarre than he already is.

“Let’s go to the next class together,” Guanlin, the foreign intruder whom Jihoon thinks is the weirdest invader he had ever met, casually draped his arms over Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon quietly moved away but Guanlin’s arm is like a snake clinging to a branch and he can’t just flip him to remove the boy’s arm. So he doesn’t have a choice but to just ask him his next class and wish that they are not classmates for that.

“What’s your next class?”

“Statistics,” the foreign guy enthusiastically answered but Jihoon’s mind is happier since his next session is a freaking History class.

“I will have History though and they are in different buildings,” the brunette innocently shrugs and pretended that he is disappointed where in fact, in his imagination, his butt is already wriggling out of enthusiasm.

“That’s too bad, you’re my first friend in that class,” Guanlin sulks and for the first time, Jihoon thought it’s cute.

Like a miracle, there’s probably an angel that passed by their side because Jihoon didn’t expect the next words that fell out of his mouth, “Then we can grab lunch together, I’ll give you my number.”

Guanlin cheered and gave Jihoon his phone so that the brunette can type his number. Jihoon smiled at Guanlin and typed his number while cursing himself inside his mind.

Pretending is fucking hard, Jihoon thought.

 

Being polite is definitely not in Park Jihoon’s vocabulary but he stupidly entered this job that requires this word. Jihoon smiles at the customer who exited the convenience store as he sweeps his fringe away from his glasses. Jihoon moves from foot to foot, getting bored of the quiet atmosphere inside the store. It’s already midnight so there are few people visiting the 24/7 shop, other than the drunk consumers who are just there to buy bottled water. And Jihoon still needs to assist them because they might break something that Jihoon will definitely pay for.

The bell rings, signaling that there is a new customer. The bored brunette looks at his watch to see that it’s already 1:30 am which means that it is currently an ungodly hour. He didn’t expect that the newcomer will go straight ahead to him, the cashier counter to be specific.

“A pack of cigarette,” a deep and really husky voice calmly asked. Jihoon flinches the moment he heard the resonating sound coming out from the guy’s mouth.

Jihoon didn’t dare to look up because he has a feeling that he’ll be eaten alive by this creature. And as he mentioned, he is a pure breed of introversion. He just looks at the guy’s clothes, who is wearing a plain V-neck shirt underneath a jet black leather jacket; he thinks that the jacket is so fashionable.

Almost is an understatement but he literally almost forgot to ask for the guy’s identification card as their shop’s policy. He got too distracted by the fashion of the stranger.

“May I get your ID please?” Jihoon politely asks, pretentious as ever.

“I am already a regular here,” the leather jacket guy impatiently retorted.

“I am just new here though.”

Jihoon slipped and mentally face palmed himself at how dumb his answer was. Now he thinks, he needs to say goodbye from this job that he had taken away from his Daniel hyung.

“Then just do your fucking job and just give me my cigarette. I am a college student, legal and if you still want my identification card then here it is!”

Jihoon quickly gets the ID and quietly checks it while the customer stares at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. He didn’t bother to look at the picture anymore since the information says the boy is already legal. And he is of the same age as Jihoon, but it’s not the deal right now. Lies, of course it is, and Jihoon just gained information about the guy. Besides the same age, they also have the same surname. Park Woojin, huh.

“Make it quick,” he rushed Jihoon and gingerly muttered a “goddamit” which he thought was hot.

“Here’s your cigarette, that would be 4,500 won.” He said the generic line and the guy just swiftly put the 10,000 won on the counter and exited the store, faster than Flash.

“He seems hot though.”

Jihoon commented by himself and just shrugged and continued what he was doing. Basically waiting while staring at the door, for another customer until his shift finishes.

 

“Jihoonie hyung!” A shrill scream welcomed him in a café. Jihoon didn’t expect that the once husky voice of Lai Guanlin would result to an eagle like shriek.

“Calm down, boy,” he laughs and collapses himself on the couch.

Jihoon buried his face in his arms and calmly closed his eyes to have a five minute nap. But, of course he can never do that, not when his company is Lai Guanlin. The devil taps him continuously as if mocking the brunette. It has been two weeks of being friends with this foreign intruder. Jihoon thinks that the boy is fun to be with but really annoying since he cannot keep up with his energy all the time. And besides, Jihoon doesn’t get proper sleep because of his job.

“Can’t you just let me sleep, just this time?” He begs with his muffled voice since his head is still buried in his arms.

“But I told you, hyung, we’ll be meeting my friends!” Guanlin shakes him vigorously like a child asking for something from his parents. And Jihoon wanted to smack the poor boy right there if not only because of the two guys who approached their table.

Jihoon erected from his seat and stared at two men casually holding hands in front of them. Jihoon almost scoffed at the sight. He just realized that it has been years since he last had a decent relationship. And the view ahead of him isn’t helping.

“Jinyoung! Daehwi-yah!” Guanlin high-five the both of them so Jihoon decided to bow as a greeting and the two returned the gesture. How polite of them, Jihoon taunted them in his mind. If Daniel is there with him, then the guy will probably laugh at him for the whole day for being acerbic.

“This is Jihoonie hyung, the one I was talking about.” Guanlin introduces him again and repeatedly bows but the two younger guys stopped him shyly, still holding hands underneath their shared table.

“Guanlin always talk about this one pretty guy in his Calculus class,” the Daehwi guy smiles at him and for no reason, Jihoon thinks that the younger guy is really adorable. He continues, “I didn’t think you would be this pretty!”

The older didn’t anticipate the sudden praise so his face reddens and Daehwi squealed more because of the sight.

“You’re scaring him,” Daehwi’s boyfriend commented. Jihoon forgot his name but he can remember that the name starts in letter J, same as his.

“I am Jinyoung,” he smiled at Jihoon and lets his boyfriend pick his order first, “you seem to have forgotten about it already.”

“You’re quick witted.” Jihoon commented and laughed sincerely.

“He gets that a lot.” Daehwi was the one who spoke for his partner since it’s now the other’s turn to order.

Guanlin slams his fist on the table to gain their attention, he murmurs while pouting, “You’re also forgetting about me.” The rest of them laughed at how immature Guanlin can get but Jihoon admits that it was lovable.

Being born as an antisocial person was the greatest gift Jihoon had received, at least for him. The last thing that would probably cross his mind is to talk non-stop with a stranger, and Jihoon didn’t expect what is happening right now. He checked his watch and the hands point at 2 o’ clock, which means that they have been talking for two hours straight already. The brunette is enjoying the three of these guys’ company, most specifically, Daehwi’s presence. There’s just this aura that attracts him to talk with the younger guy more despite the topics going astray.

Their conversation was slightly interrupted by the sudden opening of the glass door of the café. And there enters a guy, walking like he’s the superior of everyone around him. Daehwi immediately pulled his arms so Jihoon won’t look at that direction anymore.

“Don’t you know him?” He asks and Jihoon just shrugged, pretending that he didn’t. Of course, he knew who the guy is. He had been harboring a crush for this leather jacket boy (who’s still wearing a leather jacket right now) for the past weeks. Thankfully, as what he mentioned, he is really a regular so Jihoon had been selling cigarettes to him for weeks already. But, he hasn’t had any eye contact with Woojin yet since he’s too embarrassed to blush if they’ll ever meet eyes.

“Park Woojin, son of a mafia boss, everyone’s afraid of him probably because of his status,” Jinyoung explained while calmly sipping on his berry mixed drink which looks like a pot of sugary stuff. Not including the fact that he requested for additional syrup, Jihoon grimaced.

Guanlin extended his arms and made a stop sign while chewing his cheesecake. The youngest swallowed the food first before speaking, “He doesn’t have a friend, as a matter of fact.”

Daehwi glared at Guanlin and smacked his arms, “Do not bully my ex crush!”

Jihoon chokes on his drink when he heard the word ‘crush’ from Daehwi’s mouth. He stares at the two young boys, who are bickering because of how different their personalities are, one’s immature and the other one is sensitive. Indeed a weird combination.

“He is Daehwi’s ex crush before he had me, I’m more handsome right?” Jinyoung plainly explained, acting like Daehwi’s words’ savior whenever his partner is busy, either fighting with Guanlin or too much of socializing with people. Jihoon bet, Jinyoung is one of those introverts full of wisdom; he can’t definitely relate about the wisdom part.

“Jinyoung-ah, I have my mouth to speak,” Daehwi pouts that resulted to a laughing Jinyoung, stroking Daehwi’s hair. Jihoon didn’t bother to hide his disgusting face and rolled his eyes at the sight.

He doesn’t really hate public display of affection, just do not do it in front of his sardonic ass. There’s this belief that Daniel told him about: professing your love for someone through actions is affection but showing it to bitter people is an insult. Jihoon thought that his cousin was being considerate to him but he was ridiculing Jihoon instead. Since he had been bitter for years already while Daniel is enjoying the presence of his current partner named Ong, Jihoon doesn’t even remember.

“So according to what my boyfriend said, that sparrow like guy was my crush, I met him in a gym,” he laughs hysterically while hitting Jinyoung beside him. He’s probably laughing at his own embarrassing story.

“Why did you stop liking him?” Jihoon curiously asked, expecting a good response from Daehwi but he wished that he didn’t bother. “Because I met Jinyoung,” Daehwi shrugged and smiles at Jinyoung who smiled at him back. While Guanlin on the other hand, continues on eating while probably texting his roommate who he calls as chick.

“Why did you ask? Are you interested?” Guanlin finally removed his attention from the food and sips his coffee like an old lady waiting for some tea to spill.

The coffee was calling for him and Jihoon almost dropped his hot cup at what Guanlin had said. He quickly looks at Woojin who’s now leaving the coffee shop after getting an order of plain iced espresso. Jihoon just guessed.

“I am not,” he coughs and sips his latte like a homespun drinking water.

“I see, just don’t ever make eye contact with him.” Daehwi wiggles his brows and winked at Jihoon.

“And why’s that?”

“Because everything about him is dangerous.” Jihoon scrunched up his nose with his left brow raised at a certain guy, he looked at Jinyoung, obviously asking him to interpret what his boyfriend said. But the younger doesn’t know what to say so he dismissed Jihoon’s questioning look.

They didn’t know, Jihoon loves thrill the most. He’s totally fired up knowing a little more about the notorious Park Woojin. Jihoon will definitely make sure to stare at those eyes and let himself drown in danger with him.

 

 

“I am leaving!” Jihoon yelled at the living room where Daniel and his boyfriend are staying, more like cuddling to be more detailed.

“Good luck with your job, my dear cousin!” Daniel yelled back and Jihoon heard a slight giggle after that. The two of them are probably making out on their couch. He mentally made a note to not sit on that nest of flirting.

 

Work for Jihoon would be fun if only he has someone with him during his shift. But the store’s owner is probably too broke to even hire two employees at a time, and it’s not like Jihoon has a decent salary. He is just relieved that he has money to pay for his own food because he is not the type who’ll ask from someone else.

Daniel’s family is too damn rich for his own good and he is grateful that they had adopted him in their circle. It is humiliating though, since he is the main reason why the both of them need to move out from their province. The Kang family wholeheartedly supported the both of them, only worrying because of their safety.

They do not have a choice, Jihoon had been doing underground boxing for years already and it is the first time that he had a problem with his opponent. Daniel took the responsibilities as his manager, and he is more than thankful with that. But he will never accept the fact that he can no longer do boxing because of his broken arm. Just because of a cheater who put all the blame on him. Jihoon made sure that if there’ll be a purge, that dirty guy will be number one on his list.

The sleep deprived brunette, yawned and dismissed all his thoughts which were brought back by being alone in the tiny store. His deep thoughts were interrupted by a clang on the door. A god walks sophisticatedly and Jihoon removed his gaze on the guy before he’s even caught.

“The usual,” voice still deep as ever, even deeper than before if Jihoon would compare, said the line that Jihoon probably memorized after weeks of daily encounter. He slowly grabbed the pack of cigarettes, quite shaky from the feeling of a piercing gaze.

Jihoon extended his hand while looking at the monitor to say the price of Woojin’s goods. And as usual, the leather jacket guy grabbed it immediately as he left the 10,000 won bill. If Jihoon would do the math, Woojin’s change for the past few days can already be summed up at 20,000 won if he’s not mistaken. Jihoon can probably buy packs of ramen for that. He guess that being a son of a mafia boss can allow you to leave changes in stores, what a privilege.

 

Everything has an end and Jihoon quietly thanked every person possible and probably life itself. The person next to Jihoon’s shift arrived earlier than usual so he was able to leave early. It’s now 12 midnight and Jihoon quietly walks in the dark alleyway with only few flickering light posts standing tall. He checks his phone if Daniel texted him but there’s no message in his inbox right now. He rolled his eyes at the image of his cousin and his boyfriend, sleeping on the couch with arms linked with the other.

The quiet night was interrupted when the brunette heard sounds coming from motorcycles. He looked back to check what’s happening and the freaking motorcycle is coming his way so he jumped immediately hitting himself on the wall.

“Fuck this life, my arm.” He hissed and started trembling while holding his right arm that is still not fully healed. “Not this again.”

The driver of the motorcycle quickly got off his vehicle and attended to Jihoon.

“If you’re going to ask me if I am okay then I am not. You bastard,” Jihoon painfully welcomed the guy with sharp words while softly cursing at how painful his arm is. Daniel will go nuts if he’ll know about this.

“I won’t, idiot. Come on,” the guy pulled him and supported his weight while basically dragging Jihoon to his motorcycle.

Jihoon wiggles his body to get off from the arms of the stranger. He can’t see his face because of the poor lighting, who knows what he’ll do to him. Jihoon started screaming but quickly got stopped by the guy’s deep voice.

“Shut the fuck up, just ride the motorcycle with me because I need to leave this place as soon as possible or both of us will be dead.”

For no reason, the brunette shivered by the husky voice and he only knew one person who has the same effect on him. He stares at the guy’s side profile and Jihoon realizes the feeling of the leather jacket on his skin. His heartbeat got faster as the guy hastily helps him in the motorcycle.

“Where are we going?” Jihoon shouted since Woojin, yes it is the almighty Park Woojin, had already drove his motorcycle like a mad man.

“Just shut the fuck up!” People would normally get offended but Jihoon blushes at how hot Woojin sounded instead.

After some minutes, groups of guys in motorcycles catch up with them at the same speed. If their velocity was already fast earlier then this will probably be the fastest and his broken arm isn’t even helping. Jihoon’s grip on Woojin’s supreme leather jacket is slowly loosening since he needs to support his right arm.

“Damn it, hold on my waist tight!” Woojin grabbed Jihoon’s left hand and enveloped his tiny arms onto his waist tightly. Jihoon, of course, won’t admit that he is enjoying this moment. Park Woojin’s freaking body is hard as rock, Jihoon blushes at the thought.

He didn’t know what happened after that, and how they arrived at a hotel safely. Jihoon was too engrossed in the moment that he totally forgot about motorcycles chasing them. The absentminded boy was interrupted in his thoughts by a pissed guy who looks at him with unreadable expressions.

“Follow me,” Woojin ushered him so he quietly trails off behind his tracks while staring at Woojin’s heavenly broad back.

“Stop fantasizing over a clueless human being,” Jihoon quietly whispers and literally face palmed himself.

He was too busy, again, so he didn’t notice that Woojin stopped by the counter and accidentally bumped on Woojin’s back. Jihoon winced at the pain because he, out of adrenaline rush, jerked his right arm away and it hurt so badly.

“Where’s my key?” Woojin arrogantly announced at the counter area causing all the employees there to panic.

“Is this hotel yours?” Jihoon was not supposed to say it loud but he did.

Woojin looked back at him and was met with his eyes, Jihoon stared back, not wanting to break the eye contact. The naughty brunette fights his urge to smirk because he noticed how Woojin slightly removed his gaze away from Jihoon’s. So he was right after all, Woojin’s eyes are fiery and sexy.

“It’s none of your business,” Woojin quickly got the card and started walking again, this time his pace is quite faster.

Jihoon runs after him while holding his right arm, trying to suppress sounds of a hurting old man, named Hoonji. He finally caught up with him, just inside the elevator. Jihoon decided to stay in the corner (just to watch Woojin’s back) so he can lean on the wall and take a rest from all the happenings tonight.

He should be in his room right now, ignoring Daniel and Ong, to take the rest he deserves. But look at him at this moment, in a five star hotel with a stranger ─ not to mention with his broken arm. Technically, he is with a stranger but Jihoon feels like he had known Woojin for quite some time now even though it’s just because of the latter’s constant visit to the convenience store.

“Bring a doctor here.” Jihoon heard Woojin speak to the phone so he immediately opened his eyes.

“I don’t know someone who can treat a broken arm,” there’s a moment of silence and Jihoon was not quite sure but he heard someone scolding Woojin from the other line. It is possible since only the two of them are here in a private elevator.

“Listen, it’s not me, stop being a worried mom, Jisung hyung,” Woojin slightly groans, clearly annoyed at the person from the other line. He didn’t wait for the person, probably, since Woojin just casually ended the call like nothing happened.

There’s another moment of an awkward silence and Jihoon was almost ready to abandon his introvert self just to make a conversation, but the elevator says otherwise.

Woojin got off first, of course since he is the owner of the room, and Jihoon just followed meekly. The latter adjusted his glasses that just got crooked from his accident earlier. Now, he thinks he needs to buy a new pair, probably thicker than before. He feels like his disguise should be heavier starting tomorrow, for no reason.

Rich are just rich, Jihoon concluded. He is now staring at a completely modernized suite with only the color of black, white and gold filling every corner. His mouth can’t help but to make an _O_ shape at how beautifully designed the room was. Woojin must be really rich.

It seems like Woojin enjoys interjecting in his little moments because Jihoon almost jumped when tons of clothes hit his face like they were thrown by a catapult.

“Choose whatever you want to wear, I’ll just take a shower. You need to take one after me too, you look like a complete mess.” Woojin smirked and turned his back on Jihoon immediately, heading straight to the shower with a towel hanging on his shoulders. Jihoon doesn’t know if he should focus on Woojin’s lowkey insult or to Woojin’s hot state at that moment.

Jihoon just sat on the couch with red hot cheeks the moment he heard the shower coming from the bathroom. This is too dangerous for his well-being and as far as he can remember, he didn’t sign up for this hot mess. The hesitant boy just stayed there for a good God knows how long but he remained erratic. The moment was calming, at least for Jihoon, not until water droplets started hitting his face.

The doe eyes of the boy suddenly opened, and was welcomed by the godly piercing gaze of Park Woojin. “Oh shit!” Jihoon curses and Woojin returned it with a smirk.

They are apparently too close to each other since Woojin is leaning, two arms on each side of the couch, while staring at Jihoon who was probably napping earlier. The both of them just stared at each other without planning to break the tension-filled eye contact they’re doing. Woojin leans closer and Jihoon bit his lips.

“The shower is ready for you,” Woojin whispered to Jihoon’s reddening ears and he almost jumped in joy when someone pressed the bell on Woojin’s suite. It must be the doctor he had asked for.

Woojin, in a heavenly thin ass bathrobe, ─ that Jihoon wished would be replaced by a damn thick sweater ─ walks to the door and welcomed a really tall and handsome guy.

“I asked for a doctor, right? Why are you here, hyung?” Complaining, Woojin follows the guy who’s now smiling at Jihoon. And the brunette thinks the guy is too perfect, he feels small.

The strange but handsome guy puts all his things on the table and slowly walks up to check Jihoon. He motioned him to move his right arm a little bit. “I am a doctor, Woojinie,” he laughed, it sounded and looked prepossessing. Woojin returned it with a scoff and just head to wherever part of his flat, Jihoon doesn’t care because he is busy staring at the doctor’s appearance.

“It seems like your arm has already been broken from the start,” the guy looked at Jihoon so he bit his lip, he doesn’t want to remember that unfortunate day.

“I guess the answer is yes. Don’t worry I won’t be asking about the reason,” he smiled a fatherly smile and Jihoon feels warm. He is like his Daniel hyung. “I am Minhyun, by the way, Park family’s personal doctor. I am also Woojin’s cousin,” he smiled again, Jihoon thinks this is already a habit for the guy.

Minhyun just examined Jihoon and put a cast over his arm. He notices how Jihoon trembles whenever he holds his arm but he didn’t say anything. Jihoon, on the other hand, just closed his eyes avoiding the reason his arm was broken.

Woojin just stared at the both of them while drinking a can of beer, still in a bathrobe. He walks up to Minhyun when he realizes that the treatment is just about finish.

“How’s his arm?” Woojin curiously asks while peeking at Jihoon who suddenly opened his eyes when he spoke.

“We’re done, it will be alright after some weeks. I put a cast over it already, so you must rest and avoid doing extraneous activities.” Minhyun nodded at Woojin and tapped Jihoon’s head like a dog. And Jihoon finally realized that he is like a dad, definitely far from Daniel’s just brotherly figure.

“And for you… stop dragging people into trouble. I know you’re the reason why he broke his arm.” Minhyun got his suitcase and jokingly punches Woojin’s shoulder. “You should take care of him,” Minhyun winked at Jihoon and the latter almost choked on his own spit. He sounded like a father who’s finally giving off his daughter to a man during their wedding. Also like a supportive mother in a drama, perhaps?

“Shut up, hyung,” Woojin rolled his eyes and decided to push Minhyun out of his room. The older boy didn’t protest and just laughed at how immature his cousin can get. He can understand youth’s spirit, he had been in that phase after all.

“Bye pretty boy!” He shouted at Jihoon before Woojin literally pushed his head out the door. Jihoon laughs faintly since his arm suddenly hurt.

Back in front of him, Woojin crossed his arms at Jihoon and stared at the wondering boy. His fingers automatically went to his chin, like he’s thinking of what to do. Jihoon, of course, is praying that Woojin would leave, he is too attractive for Jihoon’s own good. Not to mention his hair still wet from the shower.

“So, how would you wash yourself with that state?” Woojin asks him like an innocent child. The brunette just shrugged since he also doesn’t know what to do. He definitely looks like a mess right now and he can feel that the shower needs him, or more like he needs the shower.

“Can you walk properly?” Woojin adjusted his robe and swept away the wet hair on his forehead. Forehead is probably the holiest body part for Jihoon so he blushed at the sight. “I broke my arm, not my feet,” Jihoon answered, a matter of fact, he didn’t know Woojin wouldn’t like it. Woojin’s piercing glares hit Jihoon and the latter answered it with a ‘what’ look, as innocent as a child.

“I was being serious here. Stand up and go to the bath tub, I can probably wash you there. And I won’t take no for an answer,” Jihoon, who was about to stand up, came back from sitting down after what he had heard from the almighty Park. “What do you mean?” It’s not like he’s dumb, Jihoon just didn’t expect this from Woojin’s mouth. And hell, they are strangers, they haven’t introduced themselves to each other yet.

“I’ll assist you in washing yourself. I cannot let someone sleep on my bed without cleaning himself first,” he rolled his eyes and walks to the kitchen to throw the can of beer in the trashcan. He went to the refrigerator after that, and got another drink, this time two cans in his hands.

“But I am a stranger, who taught you to wash someone you don’t know?” Jihoon asks as if it’s the most normal thing to ask from someone as powerful as Park Woojin. The latter laughs and shakes his head, and Jihoon thinks the fuck not, because Woojin’s laugh sounded so beautiful to his ears.

“You’re not, I know your name. Park Jihoon, the person who dumbly gave me the worst brand of cigarettes,” the can of beer landed on Jihoon’s lap as Woojin speaks. “How did you know?” Jihoon’s gaze looked for something else so he can avoid Woojin’s stares, he can also feel his burning cheeks.

“Your nametag exists, idiot.” That’s it. Jihoon got more embarrassed at Woojin’s answer so he just got up and directed the conversation to something else. And that is about Woojin helping him in washing. Jihoon thinks it’s worse than the previous topic but he had already asked before realizing it. “Come on, I think I really need to wash up. Where’s the bathroom?’

Woojin laughed again and directed him to the bathroom. He noticed how Jihoon’s cheeks look so red but he didn’t ask anyway, he thought it’s because of the cold weather outside. Little did he know, it’s for him.

“Remove your glasses.” Woojin ordered as he filled the empty tub with warm water. Jihoon just stared at him while stiffly standing in the corner as he stares at Woojin who’s feeling the water’s temperature with his hands. But he eventually followed his order.

Woojin stood up from the side of the bath tub and diverted his attention to Jihoon, who’s now biting his lips nervously. Jihoon has yet to remove his glasses since the day they left _Cheonan,_ therefore he feels anxious. The brunette blinked a few times at Woojin who’s now staring at him, wondering.

“Why, Is there something on my face?” apparently, Jihoon is too naïve for these things so he asked if Woojin was too affected by his ugly quite ugly face ─ he sometimes think he’s handsome though.

Woojin shook his head and just pointed at the tub which is now filled with water. Jihoon walks near it. “Nothing, I just thought you look like someone I know,” he shrugged and Jihoon’s heartbeat got faster for no reason.

“Remove your clothes, don’t worry you can leave your boxers on.”

Everyone probably knows how red Snow White’s lips are and Jihoon thinks it is comparable to his burning cheeks now. He can probably fry an egg on it and it will look like the best breakfast ever made in history. But he did so, Jihoon shyly removed his clothes ─ still with the help of Jihoon because of his cast. He trembles when Woojin’s fingers come in contact with his skin. Of course, his heart is jumping at the moment while Woojin waits for him to finish.

“Just think of me as a professional scrubber if you’re feeling awkward.” Woojin said and Jihoon laughed, a genuine one, he didn’t think his crush had poor humor like that.

 

“You can sleep on my bed,” Woojin announced, already wearing proper clothes, which is a combination of shorts and a simple V-neck white tee. Jihoon, who’s now freshly out of the bath, rubbed the towel on his hair and stared at Woojin, asking him through stares.

“Do you want us to share the bed?” Woojin asked, getting Jihoon’s wondering look.

The brunette stared benignly at the king size bed of Woojin. There will be no harm if they will share the same bed though, Jihoon thought.

“I mean, you already helped me wash my body. So what’s the big deal if we share the same bed? And we’re both guys, anyway.” Jihoon shrugs, stating a fact. The raven haired guy (Jihoon never thought black hair would look so good), smirked and inhaled deeply.

“Then we share the same bed.”

Jihoon smiled at him, feeling the already made connection between the both of them. Now he feels like they have been together for a long time now. That weird feeling between biologically connected people, if that makes sense.

After drying his hair, Jihoon shyly walks to the bed where Woojin lays with a laptop on his lap. The latter felt the other side of the bed move so he averted his eyes from his work to look at Jihoon who’s having a hard time finding the right position.

“Are you feeling uncomfortable?” Jihoon looked at his side and smiled slightly. “A little bit, my arm hurts.”  


Pillows are the best companion when it comes to this kind of things since Woojin had experienced different kinds of injuries to be named in the history. So he gave Jihoon the biggest pillow that he likes the most.

“Here, put that on your right side so the pillow can support your arms. You need to sleep on your back though.”

“It’s alright, I always sleep on my back.” Jihoon stated and smiled warmly again. “Thanks, by the way,” Woojin just nodded in response, attention already back on his laptop.

Jihoon’s eyes start to feel tired so his mind is debating whether to say a simple goodnight to Woojin, who seems too engrossed in something. But he eventually did so, it won’t hurt the both of them anyway. It is also the best opportunity to receive a goodnight back from his crush, if Woojin is that nice to respond.

“Goodnight, _Woojin-ssi_ ,” Jihoon casually said, not minding the fact that he called his name even though he is not sure if Woojin will realize how he knew about his name. The guy is not dumb, he probably knows that Jihoon saw it in his identification card.

“Hmm,” Woojin hums, “goodnight.”

And that’s it, Jihoon’s sensitive face, more like sensitive feelings, acted up again resulting to a really red pair of burning cheeks. Danger was said to be coined in another term as Park Woojin. But he didn’t know danger could be this warm.

“I’ll get you to your house first thing in the morning.” Woojin said before Jihoon finally succumbed into his slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta-ed, I rushed this

_**"He looks cold** _

_**but I felt the warmth in his words."** _

__

* * *

 

The clock ticks while a certain fair guy eyes the brunette who’s sitting in a cramped condition ─ just because he’s at their couch. Jihoon grimaced as he remembered his promise to avoid sitting on the sofa. A loud bang interrupted the deafening silence. “What’s the problem, Daniel hyung?!”

Daniel raised his right brow and crosses his arms while hissing, “You are the problem. Where did you go? And why the hell didn’t you let me see the guy who drove you here?” Daniel’s already small eyes became even smaller while observing Jihoon, who remained unbothered while eating a banana.

The younger moved slightly to get the remote control and opened the television to mock Daniel even more, who seems pretty serious looking at Jihoon’s casted arm. He tries to avoid getting into that topic since Daniel is pretty sensitive when it comes to his condition. But you can’t avoid something obviously thrown in front of your face.

“Did you have a fight?” Daniel’s voice got deeper that sent some chills to Jihoon’s spine. This is a sign that he’s already mad when he lowers his voice to intimidate someone he’s talking to.

“I didn’t.” Jihoon looked at Daniel’s eyes to show that he is not lying to the guy. “Then how did you get that injury when you know that you’re still undergoing a therapy? Jihoon-ah, I already let you stop the process for the meantime, why are you so stubborn?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and looked straight at the television even though Daniel moved to block the view. “I am fine, and it’s not like the ability of my arm will go back.”

Daniel’s eyes softened and he slowly walks to Jihoon’s side and draped his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder delicately, avoiding the younger’s right arm injury.

“I am just worried about you. You know, you can’t fight anymore like how you used to do,” Daniel said using the most painful words for Jihoon, which is a matter of fact. “I know, hyung. I am trying my best not to.”

The older showed his bunny teeth and smiled at Jihoon genuinely while ruffling his hair. He really treats Jihoon as a real brother since he grew up without any sibling. And Jihoon reciprocates this affection by giving his best to avoid everything about his past that made Daniel really upset. It’s the only thing he can give back for everything Daniel and his family had given to him.

 

Jihoon probably mentioned how he is made of pure introversion for like a thousand times already; dealing with a bunch of kids who talk nonstop is the hardest struggle he had encountered in his 21 years of existence. At this moment, Jihoon’s little hand is literally on his forehead while looking at Daehwi and Guanlin who have been bickering for more than one hour already. While Jinyoung ─ who Jihoon didn’t expect will participate ─ acts like a referee or more like a cheerleader. He had been screaming at the two youngsters in front of him while he enjoys the fight.

Basically, the two freshmen are fighting over who speaks English better (and probably who is stronger between them, who knows). Jihoon wouldn’t mind if the two are fighting in Guanlin’s dorm instead, but they are in a public area. The supposed to be trip to the arcade, according to Jinyoung’s request, will most probably be halted due to their immaturity. The oldest pray that something will come up so that he can escape this huge chaos in front of him ─ and to probably save his image too.

Jihoon’s brunette strands were suddenly blown by the cold wind and as if on cue, a horn from an expensive looking motorcycle, grabbed his attention. He squinted his eyes to see who the devil is, creating a fuss in front of their university gate. And there is the almighty, Park Woojin who’s wearing a leather jacket while casually holding a helmet at his side.

“Park Jihoon!” Woojin called him and the fight between the two toddlers (finally) stopped and if you could just freeze time then the chances of Jihoon laughing at Jinyoung’s meme-able face is definitely a rate of ten.

But it is not the time to fool around because millions of question are circling in his mind while he slowly approaches the guy whom he doesn’t want to have an encounter with. First of all, he just realized how embarrassing what they did last week, in Woojin’s hotel. The guy just simply gave him a bath, but Jihoon thinks the fuck not because they are total strangers with each other; he just finally realized it now.

“About being strangers, how did he even know that I attend this university?” Jihoon whispers to himself while battling if he’ll approach him or not.

Second of all, why in the hell is Park Woojin even here? Jihoon can hear Daehwi’s muffled squeal from Guanlin’s hands, and he knew that he’ll be bombarded with questions later. He wishes that Guanlin and Jinyoung will tie the little devil who likes to dig every tea in a person’s life; nothing can survive from Lee Daehwi, not even the expired ones.

And lastly, he cannot take how Woojin watches him carefully while he is just walking like a normal human being. Out of nervousness, or probably just his idiocy, Jihoon accidentally pressed his right arm that he yelped so loud. He isn’t aware that he was holding it already and people just thought something weird happened to him, when in fact the person himself is the weird one.

“Are you an idiot? Who has the right mind to press their injury?” Woojin smirks but gingerly checks Jihoon’s injured arm. The latter blushes and look away at Woojin’s shining tan under the spiky leather jacket he’s wearing.

“Jihoon hyung!” The brunette exhales as he heard Daehwi’s shriek and three mad footsteps which probably came from an intrigued Daehwi, a worried Guanlin, and a dumbfounded Jinyoung. Daehwi’s running to dig some tea from them. Guanlin’s running to pull Daehwi out of embarrassment. And Jinyoung, well, he is just running because his friends are also running. That’s how he is, to put it frankly.

Woojin looks at Jihoon’s back to see the commotion but Jihoon pulled his arm ─ and quickly retreated it back because Woojin sent him a glare, “Tell me what you need, quick!”

“I will tell you to go with me as soon as possible but you’re too slow.”

“Then, let’s go!” Disregarding his coyness, Jihoon sat at Woojin’s motor quickly while the latter looks at him as if he’s a unicorn that came out of nowhere. Jihoon wouldn’t wonder, though, he seemed too thick faced with what he is doing right now.

Woojin just followed, started the engine, and drove off, leaving the three children fighting over whether to meddle with their friend’s business. Thankfully, they’re too childish so Jihoon had the chance to escape the supposed to be miserable interrogation, with him in the hottest seat ─ also known as Daehwi’s teacup.

 

Jihoon noticed the unfamiliar road, they’re taking; it is already way too far from the city and only trees and perhaps two to three cars can be seen. He gripped on Woojin’s waist when the guy suddenly sped up, leaving Jihoon’s face buried on his back. Of course, you cannot just simply let chances pass because fate isn’t always good to you. So as a normal human being who’s having a crush, Jihoon inhaled the musky smell coming from Woojin’s leather jacket. The brunette blushes and cleared his throat to calm himself properly. It will be going to be embarrassing if Daniel is here.

They finally stopped in front of a big mansion, Jihoon doesn’t know the term but he is sure that this house is bigger than any house he could imagine. There’s no doubt that the tall gate has an extreme security to hinder intruders from passing.

Jihoon didn’t notice that Woojin already got off on the motorcycle since he is too busy admiring the place. He looked at Woojin and the latter raised his brow on him while pointing at his head. Clueless, Jihoon touched his head and finally realized that he’s still wearing the helmet. He laughed awkwardly and tried to remove the strap, with shaking hands, due to Woojin’s intense stares.

“Ugh, are you a fucking turtle?!” The leather jacket boy grunts and walks to Jihoon. He helped him with the strap while the latter stares at him without doing anything with the helmet. He just let Woojin do the job because he is busy admiring him, subconsciously.

The two of them carefully walks in the wide area with tons of men in black suits, wandering with walkie-talkies in their hands. Jihoon shivers as a cold wind blew, sweeping away his apparently too long hair. It is winter so he is not surprised by the cold weather and his definitely reddening cheeks right now.

They say that short legs are really annoying and Jihoon can definitely relate while he stares at Woojin’s back. The guy walks too fast while Jihoon is carefully trying to catch up with his pace, not to mention how he fixes his glasses and hair every now and then.

As if the gods have heard his rants, Woojin stopped and looked back at him with a sigh.

“Stay here by my side, you might get lost. And…stop being a turtle, Jihoon-ah.” Woojin calmly said with furrowed eyebrows and a really think Busan accent which cause Jihoon to almost choke on his own spit. It was the hottest thing he heard in his entire life, he thinks he just used his entire year of luck.

“Did he just call me by my name?” Jihoon was supposed to ask his subconscious but his own soul is too dumb; he accidentally blurted it aloud.

“Yes, I did.” Woojin rolled his eyes, too dense to comprehend what Jihoon had said. It’s not like Jihoon expected him to answer properly, Woojin is just too ignorant.

 

“Finally,” Jihoon exhales exasperatedly after walking for what felt like hours. The whole vicinity is like a maze minus the tall walls of leaves. And now, they finally arrived in front of a huge vintage looking two-way door with dragons marking on it. Jihoon had realized that it’s the emblem on Woojin’s leather jacket during the first time they met. It happened to be their mafia group’s bona fide mark.

Woojin opened the door while the brunette is trying to catch his breath. Jihoon was an athlete but walking without knowing your destination is definitely the hardest thing do, and Woojin remains unbothered with it.

Wondering eyes welcomed Jihoon’s unwell state while his companion abandoned him and proceeded to sit on one of the chairs that looks like it literally came from the Victorian era. With furrowed eyebrows and a confused look, Jihoon throws glares at Woojin which probably don’t look like a glare at all. The latter pointed the seat beside him and Jihoon battled in his mind whether to take the offer or just ran away from the looks of perfidious men in black attires.

Jihoon cleared his throat and decided to bow properly, he ended up taking the seat anyway ─ just with a pair of really flushed cheeks. It is already winter but the brunette feels so hot, his hands are sweating and his hair is already sticking on his forehead. He looks like he is about to piss in his own pants.

Comfort is totally not in Jihoon’s vocabulary right at the moment, life had been taking wrong decisions for Jihoon’s situation. The moment, he took his seat, a big guy with muscled arms and wide shoulders speak up.

“Who is he, boss?”

“Shut your mouth before I slit your throat, my life is none of your business, kiddo,” Woojin retorted, composed and just full of authority; Jihoon felt shivers down his spine.

“It is our business, Woojin-ah. He is an intruder.” Jihoon looked up and met his eyes with a guy who has the nicest skin, Jihoon had seen in his life ─ for guys.

The raven-haired guy exhales and combed his hair with his left hand while the other is playing with a lighter. “I called you for this, for him actually,” He looked at Jihoon and the latter blushes because of all the stares he’s receiving.

“Did you make a consultation with Jisung-hyung?” Still, the beautiful guy, uttered.

“Sungwoon-hyung, can you stop talking and let me explain everything first.” Woojin coldly said using his deepest voice which Jihoon thought, came from the pits of hell.

The Sungwoon guy sighed heavily and just let Woojin do the talk. He has no power over the son of their main boss, or he’ll probably be sent on an ugly mission, which includes trading and doing business talk. Jihoon suddenly felt the tension rises when Woojin adjusted his position and ordered someone from the gang to give him a glass of wine.

He is not aware at how he bites his lips out of extreme agitation until he tasted a metallic taste on it. Jihoon winced in pain and looked up to see if he’s the only one feeling the heavy atmosphere. It seems like, everyone is used to it already because all of them are just plainly looking at Woojin with full respect.

The raven-haired guy strokes his cross earrings as he cleared his throat to gather everyone’s full attention. Everyone straightened their back and Jihoon felt pressured out of a sudden, so he followed all the guys around him. Woojin noticed it in his peripheral vision, causing him to smirk, obviously amused. Jihoon made sure to abandon his dumb self just for once so he can stop embarrassing himself in front of the person he likes.

“Park Jihoon will be under the care of our group.” Woojin bluntly announced without any hesitation and all of them seem not surprised. The brunette suddenly realized that he is not supposed to be drinking in this kind of situation; he choked on the orange juice that he got from the maids who are giving out food earlier.

Jihoon looked at Woojin with confusion written all over his face. The word, care, sounds suspicious and he really doesn’t have a good feeling about it. Adding the stares he’s receiving, he definitely doesn’t trust anyone from there except Woojin alone. Some were giving him glares while the others are just simply throwing glances at him like they know what they’ll do, following their boss’s declaration.

“He is my responsibility, now that the other gang is eyeing Jihoon because of my connection with him. So at this moment, I am telling you to protect him from all costs, even if your life will be on the line.”

After what he said, he immediately stood up, ignoring all of his subordinates. Jihoon just got dragged by him and they went out without Woojin looking back and a really hesitant Jihoon. After what he had said, Jihoon realized what was happening to him for the past few days.

He tried to note himself that he is just being paranoid whenever he feels someone following him. That was Friday, Jihoon was waiting for none other than the leather jacket boy to buy a pack of cigarettes but he didn’t even see a glance of his shadow in the store. Jihoon finally decided to leave the shop after an overtime due to him being a flirt, but it ended up as a waste. His sleeping hours were just decreased, but he doesn’t regret any of it.

Jihoon took the usual way, where he officially had a proper conversation with Park Woojin, to check if he can be able to meet the said guy. But no hot guy showed up. As usual, only few flickering light posts are present, they haven’t changed it yet. A sudden feeling hit the brunette so he looked back to check if someone is following him but he just saw a cat walking. He shrugged it away, thinking that it was just really him being paranoid. He didn’t even think that it was connected to Woojin and him riding his motorcycle.

“Is my life in danger?” Jihoon asked while staring blankly at his hand being held by Woojin.

The latter looked at him and hold his chin to make him look up. They stared at each other while Woojin uttered the words that made Jihoon’s heart jump furiously.

“You will not be in danger as long as I am the one protecting you.”

 

“Yah Park Jihoon,” the brunette cut off Daehwi with a snort, “hyung.”

“Whatever, I’m telling you to speak up about what happened yesterday. What is your connection with Park Woojin?!” Daehwi pointed at him while Jinyoung and Guanlin just continued eating chips, totally hopeless with their friend. It’s not like they can stop Daehwi from being a tea lover, just without an actual tea.

“Daehwi-ah, I befriended you because I thought you’re fun to be with. And now, I’m having a second thought about it,” Jihoon joked and stood up to sit beside Guanlin to get chips from the bowl. He’ll just eat while the little tea lover speaks foreign languages.

“But I really want to know!” Daehwi pouted and crossed his arm. Jinyoung went to his side and opened his pouty lips to put tons of potato chips inside.

“Babe, you must shut up now and just eat. Let them be, we could just have a date and let Jihoon hyung have his love life.” Jinyoung smiled and ruffled Daehwi’s hair while the latter is having a hard time eating the deadly chips inside his mouth. Everyone can probably relate that thin potato chips are deadly weapons inside people’s mouth.

“To tell you honestly, I don’t even know how we became like this.” Jihoon shrugs.

Woojin volunteered to drive him to school and to fetch him from work, every day. He protested, of course, he is not that thick faced to agree with him but Park Woojin doesn’t take a no for an answer. He clearly doesn’t have a choice when it comes to him.

“How did you even met?” Guanlin looked up at his phone ─ he’s probably busy texting with the chick guy again.

“Work. He bought some cigarettes.” The oldest simply explained and sips the lemonade in front of him.

The three other guys look at each other with wide eyes. Daehwi swallows all the chips while Jinyoung waits for another explanation. And Guanlin, on the other hand, is too overreacting to the point of putting his hands over his mouth. Talk about the extra squad, Jihoon doesn’t belong in it.

“He smokes?” Daehwi yelled as if it’s a really big deal for him.

“Yes? Because he’s a human who can smoke?” Sass is Jihoon’s number one ability; he rolled his eyes at Daehwi while the younger cannot still process the newly acquired information.

“I can’t believe.” All of them said in unison while shaking their head. Jihoon just facepalmed himself while reflecting on why he befriended the three of them.

There’s no big deal about Woojin smoking, though. Everybody knows that he is a son of a mafia boss. Didn’t they know that he is actually exposed to this kind of things? It is just a normal way of living for him.

But he cannot blame his friends, Woojin doesn’t look like the type who’ll smoke. He may look tough outside but Jihoon thinks that he is actually soft inside. He is too good at analyzing people, he can never get wrong about Park Woojin who promised to protect him with his life in line.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for this ugly chapter, I'm just so busy so I don't have a time in monitoring my storyline. I just messed up my outline, really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> finally decided to make this chaptered and i am currently working for the new chap (i have exams but anyways)
> 
> I'm a succer for 2park so if you are also then hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bigseouI)  
> and if u want to send ur thoughts on this then here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkeuline/)


End file.
